Poke'mon Meets The Simpsons
by Neo Namco
Summary: The world of Poke'mon and The Simpsons is brought together with hilarious consequences and not to mention disasterous consequences.
1. Whole New World We're Living In

**The Simpsons** -Matt Groening

**Meet Poke'mon**

CHAPTER ONE

(Error note: The Simpsons and Pokemon are switched around from the actual title in the title above. This error is un-fixable)- Dexter AKA: Poke'Dex

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a cross-over between Pokemon and The Simpsons. I wrote this because The Simpsons Movie is here. So sit back, relax, and let your eyes do all the work till they ache from all the reading. Enjoy!_

A flying saucer in space, carrying two green space aliens hovers over planet Earth. "It's about time to put our plan into effect." one of the monsters said.

"Ah yes, and soon." the other creature said.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

'It's another beautiful July 27th, 2007 day in Pallet Town as Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock soak up the sun in Delia Ketchum's grand garden. They're not tanning though, they're working.' -Narrator, Ken Gates

Ash wore a sun hat and dug up the earth with a shovel. Brock was watering the many sun flowers that sprouted out of the ground. He was shirtless, while wearing light blue jeans. Misty had her hair down past her shoulders from her usual pony tail style. She was planting seeds in pots of dirt. Pikachu laid on a blanket, wearing sun glasses and drinking lemonade. He however was taking a vacation.

'Yes our heroes are enjoying a traditional boring beginning to yet another adventure. Little do they know, it will be their weirdest.'-Narrator.

A shadow cast over the center of the garden. Ash, Misty, and Brock noticed it. They each looked up to see where it originated from. "Ahh! A zombie!" Brock grabbed Ash's shovel and whacked the zombie with it.

"Hey stop." Professor Oak begged, as he laid on the ground, shielding the blows from the shovel with his arms.

"Die-die-die!" Brock continued to beat him.

"I'm not dead yet!" Oak yelled. Brock stopped hitting him and realized the mistake he made. He hid the shovel behind his back and sweat dropped.

"Sorry." he apologized. "But you turned 72 yesterday, the average lifespan for a male."

"That's American male. It's well documented the rest of the world has a longer life span than those fat bastards." Oak chuckled.

"I don't get it." Ash said, confused.

"Anyhoo, I came by to ask a favor of you all. But first, do you all remember when Mr. Mime guarded this garden from Team Rocket and I said 'Mr. Mime sure did a nice job guard-en-in for you'? That was pretty funny." he chuckled. The others all forced/fake laughed.

The three, plus Pikachu were now inside of Professor Oak's lab. The 72 year old male, handed Ash a small wooden box, about the size of a pencil box. "What's this?" Ash asked.

"I want you to deliver it to a fellow professor of mine." Oak told him "His name is Professor Frink and he resides in Springfield, IL."

"Illinois?" Misty asked.

"No. That stands for Icky Land, it's what i call the U.S." he explained.

"Oh." Ash/Brock/Misty in unison. "Pikachu, pika"-Pikachu sarcastically adds (it means 'that's funny')

'Meanwhile in Springfield, IL, Homer J. Simpson is heading to Moe's for a drink with his buddies.'-Narrator.

Homer strutted down the sidewalk to his favorite bar. "I sense a nice story ahead of me for the first time in years. It's a nice feeling to have." he said with a confident smile as he strutted

'Yes, it was a beautiful day for Homer, and his sense about a good story was a good one, cuz truly a great one-'

"Hey what the hell is this?" Homer stopped his strut "Where the hell is that jerk-ass voice coming from? Geesh, this is even stranger than fiction. And that movie was pretty strange. Harder to come by something stranger than that. Though the ending with the watch, man oh man that was good."

'Wait-wait. Before this, there has to be the traditional Simpson's opening.'-Narrator. "Screw you!" Homer adds

"The Simpsons" a church choir sings and then realizes it's a sin to mention that show or any other form of real entertainment. At the elementary school, Bart is in his class after hours writing on the chalk board over and over: 'Neo Namco is the best writer since the early M. Night Shyamalan.'

Homer pulls into his drive way and Bart lands his skate board on the car, but loses his balance and falls off hard on to the concrete. Homer gets out of the car and starts laughing uncontrollably, pointing at his injured son. "Ok now get moving. Your sister is coming." he told him, and Bart limped away.

Lisa rode her bike by, almost hitting her father. Then Marge drove her car into the drive way, chasing Homer towards the house, but forgetting to open the door, crashed into it. He collected himself and went inside.

The family met in the living room, only to find there were people on their couch. It was left to right, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and then Brock.

"Ahh!" Homer grabbed a Mark McGwire autographed baseball bat with the number 70 on the end(the 0 was made out of glass) and bashed Ash on the head repeatedly.

"Ow! Hey. What are you-" but Ash couldn't finish cuz he fell on to the floor out cold. "I got it, Marge." Homer said, happily and relieved. On the television it read 'The Simpsons: Pokemon Cross over' by Neo Namco'

* * *

Homer neared Moe's Tavern, while mumble/singing "It's a whole new world that we're living in. Poke'mon Johto." he stopped in front of the door to the bar "I can't get that stupid catchy song out of my head. Now I know how Dawson's Creek fans felt." he walked into the bar to see his best friends.

There on the stools were Lenny and Carl. And behind the counter was Moe. "Hey guys, where's Barney?"

"Didn't you hear?" Moe started "Thanks to a new law, it's illegal to have more than one D.U.I in this state, so Barney's being forced to go to AA meetings."

"Poor sucker, he doesn't know what he's missing." Homer said, taking a drink out of a glass filled with beer.

"Hey, Homer. That's my beer." Lenny took the glass back.

"What are you talking about? My name is written on it." he pointed at to his name that was obviously scratched on the glass 'Home-er Simmp-sun'

"Actually you scratched your name on all the glasses." Moe said, pointing back to the shelf filled with scratched up beer glasses. Including the bottles.

"So it's all mine, right?" Homer asked.

"Hey-a Homer" Carl began "Chief Wiggum came by today and said if you cause one more accident your gonna have to join Barney in the 'no fun' club too."

"Don't worry, guys. I think I can manage to not accidents any cause." Homer chugged down a beer "Now that I've warmed up, let's race." he said and everyone chugged their beers. "Whoo-hoo! I win again!"

Four minutes later...

Homer sped by all the cars on the freeway in his pink sedan, hitting several traffic cones in the process, as he was in a construction zone. Then he noticed a sign 'Run Away Truck Ramp' "Cool, i'm gonna find out what that truck ramp is running away from." he hit The gas and drove in the direction of the ramp.

His view of the ramp became more clear as he continued approaching it with great speed. "I've got you now, ramp!" he drove the car off the ramp and flew into the air. He had a great view of the city.

"Wow, Springfield is such a dump." he commented on the sight of his surroundings. But, eventually gravity gave way and his car headed back down to a busy street, many cars driving by. "Uh-oh. S.O.S-S.O.S!" he screamed, but couldn't get any help, he crashed into the street, and many, many cars crashed into each other, trying to avoid the collision with Homer's vehicle.

One man was trapped underneath a car. "A sad day for generic characters everywhere." he said, as he was being crushed.

"Suckers!" he yelled before the scene went black.

* * *

Back in Pallet Town our pokemon heroes are preparing to leave to Springfield. "Ok guys, let's get going!" Ash pointed into the distance.

"How are we gonna get there?" Misty asked.

"What am I, someone with an 85 IQ?" Ash crossed his arms.

"Hey Ash, don't you have Charizard and just recently got back your Pidgeot after taking some smart pills?" Brock asked.

"Oh yeah that's right. Along with the dozen plus other poke'mon I got back." Ash called out his dragon and bird poke'mon. Ash and Misty, plus Pikachu hopped aboard Charizard, while Brock got on Pidgeot.

"Ok everyone, ready?" Misty asked.

"That's my line, Misty. Ready?" Ash repeated Misty's question, everyone cheered 'yeah' and the poke'mon took off for their destination.

(Matt Groening censors their journey to Springfield in order to not reveal the where-a-bouts of the location)

The group flew into the city. They flew over a bunch of tires that were on fire. "W-T-F? Tires on fire?" Brock questioned. Soon they landed in a park where the three trainers released all their poke'mon to let them have some fresh air and such.

The Comic Book Guy for some odd reason was...taking a walk in the park and noticed all the poke'mon, while wearing his shirt that said 'Worst Fan Fic/Story/Cross-Over/Anything Ever.' "Oh please. Poke'mon was a very long fad that lasted from 98 to the year 2000. It's all about other fighting animal creatures these days. Thank you very much." he ate his slice of pizza and continued on his way.

* * *

Homer's eyes slowly opened. He was in a hospital. His family was there. "Oh Homie, i'm so glad your all right. I love you so much." Marge kissed him and he kissed back.

"I love me too. But what happened?" he was suffering the effects of a hang over.

"I'll tell you what happened, Simpson." Chief Wiggum approached him with a whacking stick used to whack snakes. "You've done enough damage around here thanks to your funny mis-adventures. Your going to an AA meeting every Sunday for three weeks."

"Chief Wiggum, have a heart." Homer pleaded "Sunday is already boring enough with church, please don't waste my life even more."

"Would you rather go to jail?" Wiggum asked.

"Free food, television, no work, no chores, or kids. Whoo-hoo!" Homer jumped out of the hospital bed.

"Well too bad, your going to the meetings."

"Do'h!"

"Don't forget, Homer. There's still the little matter of insurance." Dr. Hibbert appeared.

"Screw you. I'll just sneak to Canada and get everything taken care of for free like it says in 'Sicko.'"

"That movie is a lie! A big lie!" Hibbert yelled. Then he chuckled.

"Oh, never mind then." Homer became saddened.

"No dad. Dr. Hibbert is the one whose lying." Lisa joined the speaking parts in the story "In Canada you don't have to-" Hibbert covered her mouth to keep her from saying anymore.

That coming Sunday, Homer stood outside his house, getting ready to leave. His family stood there to wish him luck. "I wish my dad could have some luck on his first day." Lisa wished.

"In case you fall asleep, use these glasses." Bart handed his dad a pair of glasses with eyes painted on the front of the lenses.

"Sweet." he took them and put em on immediately.

"And have fun." Marge hugged him, along with the kids.

"Ok everyone, I'm off to a meeting of some kind." he turned and walked through his empty drive way, where his car used to be. "That's weird, it's gone." he shrugged his shoulders "Oh well." and continued on his way.

"Man I'm thirsty. I hope they have beer there." he walked into the park, where he soon came upon the poke'mon cast.

Pikachu was chasing Psyduck around, until the two were in front of Homer. "What a funky looking duck and mouse. Heh-heh, that's the nuclear waste for you." he continued walking until more odd creatures appeared.

Charizard was sleeping by a tree, where Staru and Starmie were hanging out too. Homer sweat dropped, and noticed dozens more unfamiliar animals.

"Oh my god. Creatures from another planet. I'm going crazy. Need beer!" he put his hands on his head and spinned in a circle several times.

"Hey, calm down." Ash ran up to him, along with Brock and Misty. "Why are we still at this park days after we arrived here?" Brock asked.

"Ahh!" Homer was frightened of them "The nuclear waste continues to find more victims!" and then he passed out.

_**I know, it sucked. But I came up with the idea really fast and wrote it even faster. But the bad news is there's still more chapters to come, not for sure how many, but one thing you can be sure of, it's whatever it takes until the story is complete. Stay tuned and read my other fics which are much better than this one, well a few of them anyways.**_


	2. This Isn't Funny!

**CHAPTER TWO**

_I got some positive feed back for this story, and I'm surprised as much as all of you are. And now a great man once said "No time for that now, the computer's starting."_

Homer stood there staring at Ash and his friends, and the unfamiliar creatures in the background. "The nuclear waste continues to find more victims!" he continued panicking.

"Stop saying that." Misty ordered.

"Hi, I'm Ash." "I'm Brock" "And i'm Misty."

Homer raised an eye brow "What the hell do I care?"

"Well usually when you meet some one for the first time you introduce your self, that includes saying names." Ash told him.

"I can just make up names. You can be 'Z face', that guy can by 'Blindy', and she can be whatever her name is cuz she's not as funny looking as you two." Homer pointed at Misty.

"It's Misty." she said

"Oh I'll never remember that. I'll call you 'M.'"

"Do you live around here?" Brock asked the fat guy

"Duh, what are you new? Stupid Squinty." Homer crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Didn't you name me Blindy though?" Brock reminded him.

"That was before I was smart enough to realize you weren't blind, but squinting." Homer explained.

"Do you know who Professor Frink is?" Ash asked him, Pikachu was now standing on his shoulders.

"Maybe. But right now I have to knock that mutated mouse of your shoulders." Homer grabbed a cane from an old man walking by.

"Homer, I need that to walk." the old man told him.

"Shut up, Dad." Homer prepared to whack Pikachu off of Ash when Pikachu fought back, using an electric shock.

"Dah-ahhh!-bah-duh-ack!" Homer fell to the ground, steam rising from his shocked body. "Did I get it?" he asked.

"No. This is Pikachu. He's my best friend." Ash told him, while petting his buddy.

Homer popped up off the ground, still burnt up black. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Your best friend is a mutated mouse? Oh wow that's sad." he continued to laugh.

"Listen sir, we need directions to Professor Frink's laboratory. Do you know where it is?" Misty asked.

"Well, not really. But I don't know where anything is. If you keep driving you'll eventually find it. That's my motto." Homer pointed to his chest.

"Motto?" a female voice asked.

"We'll show you a motto." a man's voice said next.

"Prepare for trouble in a foreign land."

"Make that double I just used the can."

"To steal pokemon from innocent trainers."

"Other villains are a whole lot meaner."

"From now on we wont be playing nice."

"Ever since last week when we all got lice."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or...or-or we'll bite."

"Meowth, that was gay."

"Aren't you two a little old to be trick and or treating?" Homer asked, with his arms crossed, not impressed by the trio.

Jessie and James looked at each other, and then glared back at Homer.

"And you, little kid in a cat costume." Homer walked up to Meowth "Aren't you a little young to have such an old New York accent?"

"I'll have you know I was raised in Hollywood." Meowth turned away.

"What do you want this time Team Rocket?" Ash asked, in a not so thrilled tone.

"We're here to steal your pikachu." Jessie and James pointed to the pokemon.

"Your not getting Pikachu. Go out and get your own." Ash ordered.

"We would but unfortunately the game boy game lies when it comes to telling where certain pokemon are located." James said, holding a Game Boy Advance SP with a new version of Crystal created just for this part of the story.

"What's with the yellow guy?" Jessie asked, starring at Homer, dumbfounded.

Homer turned around to Ash and the others "His name is Pikachu, get it right." Homer said, looking at the electric rodent.

"Give us Pikachu. Dont force us to use force." Jessie threatened.

"Come on Z Face, can't you order that thing to shock them like it did me?" Homer asked

"Sounds like a plan. Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Pika...CHU!" Pikachu let out a powerful surge of electricity and shocked Team Rocket.

After the shock was over, they all stood there, burnt to a crisp.  
"How did he know we wouldn't be using anti-electric devices. This is the first time in years we haven't." James mentioned to Jessie.

"Ok Charizard, you know what to do." Ash looked to his dragon pokemon.

Charizard looked back and into Ash's eyes. Then he nodded...and tilted his head like a dog. "Char?"

"Come on, Char, you know..." Ash pointed to Team Rocket.

"Ash, Charizard and other poke'mon have to be ordered to attack. Haven't you learned anything since 98?" Brock was disappointed with his friend's knowledge.

"Use a tail whip of some kind and send them flying!" Ash ordered and Charizard did as told.

"Char!" he whacked them into the air and send them soaring into the distance.

"Looks like Team Rocket didn't have any plan!" a ding sound was made as they went out of view.

"Wow. I didn't know that kind of elevation caused by any sort of impact was possible." Homer said, impressed by how far the three villains went. "Anyways, as I was saying. I'd love for you guys to buy me dinner."

"Um, I think what happened last was us asking you if you knew where Frink's lab is." Misty reminded him.

"Oh yeah, the nerd guy. Sure, I'll be happy to give you a tour of Springfield while trying to find his nerd factory. Follow me." he began walking towards the park's exit.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and every single pokemon all looked at each other, shrugged, and ran to catch up with their new friend.

Not too long later they were all out of the park and walking around the town. All of the pokemon had been called back in their balls...poke'balls, except of course for Pikachu, duh.

"All right, let the tour begin." Homer turned to his new friends before looking showing them the buildings. "There's Moe's, the Duff factory, and 'Drunk's Worst Nightmare' where I'm suppose to have my AA meeting now."

several flashes went off as Brock took pictures. "Any places to eat around here?" Ash asked.

"Sure, there's Krusty Burger." Homer pointed to the fast food restaurant.

"Ew, krusty?" Ash shuttered.

"That's Mr. Krusty to you, tool." Krusty the clown said, now standing next to him.

"Ahh! It's the IT clown, get away from me." Ash hid behind Misty.

"Relax, Z face, it's only the funniest kid friendly guy in the world." Homer put his arm around the TV clown.

"Get off me. I have an important meeting with a pimp to get to." Krusty, his monkey Mr. Teenie, and his supporting character, Sideshow Mel continued on their way to an alley.

"Ok, let me continue telling you about the things I see." Homer pointed to a hill top "Like the Nuclear Power Plant where I work. It creates mutants like your selves."

"We're not mutants." Misty crossed her arms.

"That's what the people at Fox said too." he pointed behind him at the Fox broadcasting building. Egg yokes stained the building in many places.

"Was that suppose to be a shot at Fox?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. Wanna try?"

"Well..." Brock thought about it "The entire load of people that work for Fox have the unified brain of a regular animal fox."

"That was stupid." Homer was disappointed with his slam "I'm very disappointed with you, Squinty."

Meanwhile...in another part of town. Jesse, James, and Meowth are plotting out their next moves. "Anyone got an idea?" Jessie asked.

"We could trick the Fox network into giving us our own reality show where we do whatever we want in a house." James suggested.

"That just might work, but we don't a dumb blond girl." Jessie sighed.

"But we do have a dumb red goil." Meowth laughed, but quickly received a punch in the mouth. "Ow."

"I found something." James held a media guide for the town of Springfield. "It says here one of the richest mans in the country lives right here in town. He's a billionaire."

"Mans? Maybe you could work at Fox." Meowth slammed his friend and a broadcasting company at the same time.

"So let's go find this guy and make his house lighter." Jessie said, and the three pumped their fists in the air.

"Who needs the Kwik-E-Mart? I do!" Homer sang in front of the convenient store.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"It's a store, now let us enter." Homer entered the store, along with the others. Then he noticed some people standing in line. It was Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers.

"Oh no. that's my boss. I can't let him see me." Homer panicked, getting all jumpy.

"Do you work on weekends?" Brock asked.

"Oh yeah, it's Sunday. Heh-heh. I can do anything I want." he approached his boss. "Hey Mr. Burns, you ugly old greedy jerk. I hate you."

"Uh..." Ash/Misty/Brock in unison "Pi..." Pikachu

"Who is this insulting big boned yutz?" Burns asked his assistant.

"That's Homer Simpson sir. He's your worst employee from sector 7-G." Smithers told him.

"It would be a shame if I knocked that health bar out of your hands." Homer whacked his hand at his boss's candy bar, it fell to the ground in slow motion.

"How dare you. Your fired."

"...D'oh! Hey wait, you can't fire me. You already did that on Friday. You hear me?!"

Burns and Smithers walked out of the store, Burns crying, and Smithers comforting him. Homer sighed and turned to his Indian friend "Hey Apu can I get a job here?"

"I guess so Mr. Homer, just make sure you don't load up on expired food products hourly like last time." Apu said in his India accent, while handing him an application.

"Can you do my paper work, my hands are all purple from the donuts" he said as he devoured the many purple frosted donuts on the rack.

"Mr. Simpson, can you please take us to Frink's lab?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, CAN i?" Homer asked, his arms crossed, with a victory smile.

Ash sighed and rolled his eyes "Ok, COULD you please take us to Frink's lab?"

"All right." and the group walked out of the store.

The characters walked down down the sidewalk, and past 'Reflection World' which is a mirror shop. "Woah! Check us out guys." Brock pointed at the window of the store, which was all one big mirror. Ash and Misty couldn't believe what they saw.

"I look like a Simpson's character." Ash said, stunned at the visual of himself.

"That's weird. Is this a fun house or something?" Misty was very confused.

"My eyes are kind of open in my reflection." Brock noted.

"Stop wasting time you three. We have to get your pencil box to Professor Frink." Homer said, and they all continued on their way.

(Ok, this here isn't part of the story in. I just wanted to let you know that i simpsonized Ash, Misty, Brock, and a few other pokemon characters, including my own character from other fics, Bryan. If you'd like to see what they look like, let me know and i'll send them to you. Hopefully it works, cuz i tried sending some to my self, and i never got the mail. So if it never comes, let me know and ill send it to you another way. Back to the story...)

Around the corner came Bart on his skate board. He was whistling the King Of The Hill theme. Then he saw his dad and gasped. "Uh-oh."

"Hey boy, why aren't you at work?"

"Uh..." Bart wasn't sure how to respond, because the question wasn't quite what it should have been asking. "I...don't have a job."

"Well all right then. Carry on." Homer patted his son on the head and walked off, followed by Ash and the others.

Bart took a sigh of relief and resumed skating, and whistling the King Of The Hill theme.

The group of mixed people walked and walked until they passed another group of mixed characters.

"Come on, Yu-gi, we have to go rescue your sister." Peter Griffin said, standing with Yu-gi and his friends, plus the Griffin family.

"I'm so worried about her." Lowis said, she held Stewie in her arms.

Stew bust out laughing. "Your hair is absolutely hideous. It's like the opposite of Britney Spear's shaved head but just as dreadful."

"Hey. That's pretty mean." Yu-gi said, turning away from the talking baby.

"Yeah, he's right, Stewie." Bryan the talking dog said.

"Don't let him get to you, Yu-gi." Joey placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"This reminds me of the time when I entered Brian in that dog fight with Michael Vick." Peter remonisced.

Vick held two black cats in his arms. "I love you kitties, love ya so much." he said as he cuddled them.

"Ok, Brian, you can do this. Just use your words to out smart him." Peter told him.

"I'll try, but that dog has been starved to death. I just ate a couple minutes ago." Brian said, very nervous.

"hehehehehehehehe. You think that's bad? Remember the time when I met the cast of Yu-gi-o?" Peter asked, and the flashback ended.

"Let's just get going." Yu-gi said and they all took off to the Yu-gi-o theme song. 'Ya-mu, ya-mu, ya-mu, YA- MU!'

...but that's another story...

anyways, Homer, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu stopped in their tracks because a circular shadow cast over the ground. They looked up to see a flying saucer coming down towards them.

"Look!" Sideshow Mel came out of no where "There's a flying saucer and it's approaching us all!"

The UFO landed on the ground and out came two green space creatures. The people of the town all screamed and gasped.

"Greetings, people. I am Kane. And this is my sister, Kodos." he introduced the two.  
"Hello." Kodos waved.

"Whatever are you here for?" Sideshow Mel asked loudly.

"We're here to take over your city to use as our new nesting grounds." Kane explained.

"And there's almost nothing you can do to stop us." Kodos said, the drool bursting from her mouth.

"Now wait just a minute here." Principal Skinner marched towards the aliens. "You can't make this your nesting ground, people live here." he poked Kane in the head, through it's protected by a powerful type of glass.

Kane took out his ray gun and fired it at Skinner, obliterating him. The town's people all gasped. Then the aliens started laughing to make the story longer

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

Ash couldn't help but join in "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. OW!" he exclaimed after Misty punched him in the head.

"This isn't funny!" she yelled at him.(what she said could also be said for my story. The readers all go 'lol. The first good joke')

"But they have such a contagious laugh, Misty."

"Silence!" Kane pointed his ray gun at Ash and his friends, and Homer too. Then he fired it at them, and they were gone.

...to be continued...

_You can see Ash, Brock, Misty and others "Simpsonized" by checking out my author facebook page. Go to my profile for the link.  
_


	3. Three Seconds Later

****

...CHAPTER THREE...

.

The Narrator: Previously on Pokemon Meets The Simpsons, our heroes...and Homer had a ray gun pointed at them by Kane, one of the aliens who came to take over Earth to use as their nesting grounds. Then Kane fired the gun at them and they vanquished. And thats THE END.

Of the second chapter. Now heres chapter three...

..

..

..

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, and Homer were now in a completely different part of town. A couple blocks away from where the aliens were reaking havoc and destruction upon Springfield.

"What just happened?" Ash asked in shock.

"I was just thinking the same question." Brock said.

"Who cares? Lets go eat." Homer suggested.

"I can explain." Misty happily said and pulled Togepii out of her back pack. "I forgot to mention that my Togetic gave birth to a Togepii right before she left for the Togepii paradise. And this little guy used metronome and teleported us away from danger."

"Wow. Thats lucky." Ash said with a huge cheesy grin.

"Pi pi pi!"- Brock, I mean Pikachu said.

"Next time can you tell that egg to teleport us faster. It felt like it took three years!" Homer angrily said.

"Now back in my bag you go." Misty stuffed Togepii back inside her bag. Inside her bag, Togepii pouted and crossed his arms.

The heroes watched from a distance as the aliens continued eliminating all forms of life.

"We gotta find a place to hide" Brock said.

"We'll go to my house and think of a plan." Homer said. Next scene: Homer and his new friends walk into Moes Tavern where theyre greeted by the bar tender.

"Hey ya Homer, who are the white asian kids? And the darker asian kid?"

"Mutants." Homer simply replied.

"For the last time-" Misty was cut off by Homer

"I need a beer, Moe. Aliens scared all the previous alcohol out of my system. By the way do you have any spare pants?"

"Yeah yeah here you go." Moe reached into a drawyer labeled with Homers name on it next to Barneys, Lennys, and Carls. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and handed them to his life partner.

Homer pulled the new jeans over his old ones "Sweeet."

Moe examined Homers new friends, to which they smiled and waved at him. "Uh Homer, I dont want any minors in the bar. Or rats" he added, looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu took offense to this and began sparking, while actual rats ran by in the background.

"What are you talking about, Moe? You never had any problems when my kids were here." Homer reminded him.

"Thats cuz your kids played key roles in this towns history. Maggie shot Mr. Burns, Bart saved Krustry from prison, and Lisa is a genius. I dont know what these kids have done."

"Uh.." Ash started "I saved the world a few times from disaster. When Mewtwo was flooding the planet with his storm, and when that collector disturbed the harmony of fire, ice, and lightening."

"He was the chosen one." Misty added.

"That was YOU?" Moe asked "Well then. You can stay. I like heroes. Not the show. But I like youse. Here have a beer on the house" he handed Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu each a Duff.

"Uh. Thanks." Misty sniffed her beer.

Brock immediately opened his and gulped his down "Oh yeah thats good! I want more!"

"Sorry only the first ones free." Moe took his empty bottle.

"Do you except Kanto money?" Brock asked, holding out his money.

Moe starred at him "Over American dollars?" he asked "...yes." he took the money and handed Brock another beer.

"I think were gonna settle in for a long stay, Moe." Homer smiled with his arms crossed.

Ash and Misty began unrolling their sleeping bags when Homers cell phone started ringing. The ring tone was 'close to you'

"Yelllo?"

"Homer where are you?" Marge asked.

"I'm at...uh" Homer looked around the bar for a lie. Out the window he saw the Springfield mall. "Im at the mall..." then he saw something fall out of Mistys backpack. It was labeled Tampax Pearl "...buying you pearls." he grinned and gave a thumbs up to everyone.

"Aww. How sweet. Can you get me a blue pair? I am so sick of red." she asked.

"Navy blue? Baby blue? What shade?" Homer asked.

"My hair blue." she replied. "but anyways. Homer we need you to come home. The kids are terrified of the aliens. They want their father to protect them."

In the background Bart could be heard "tell Homer to come home faster so we can use him as a sacrifice!"

"Im on my way!" Homer hung up his phone "Lets go, anime kids!"

"What about me, Homer?" Moe asked, getting teary eyed.

"Oh Moe, you know I want to take you home too. But people need you more than ever right now" Homer gave him a hug, and he and the anime kids were on there way, soon followed by tons of people flooding the bar.

Later they arrived at the Simpson residence. And then they entered the house. "Family Im home! And I brought strangers with me!"

Marge and the kids ran to the door to greet their father and gave perplexed looks to our Pokemon heroes. "Who are these...people?" Marge asked.

"Theyre from a wonderous and magical place across the ocean. Japan." Homer explained.

"I see you like the Bart doo." he said to Brock, noticing his spiky hair style.

"I like a lot of things." Brock said, with the alcohol taking its effect.

"Wow, a Pikachu. Ive never seen one in person. Just on T.V." Lisa said while petting Pikachu on the head.

"Are you gonna introduce us to your family, Mr. Simpson?" Ash asked.

"There will be plenty of time for introductions later. Right now theres more important things to attend to. Theres a new episode of Glee on." Homer ran to the television, followed by his family and new friends. "Great. The same thing is on every channel."

On the television was footage of the alien attack from Arnie Pie in the sky "Its horrible, Kent! They just blew up the tire fire AND explosion world, the place for all your explosive needs. If youre headed East on the 202, theres heavy traffic. I advise you stay clear of there."

"Dad, I heard a theory they dont like places near water. Maybe wed be safe near a lake or something." Lisa suggested. M. Night Shymalan walks by their window in the background.

"Nah, thats too simple. They probably already thought of that. But we could go to the panic room." Homer said.

"We have a panic room?" Marge asked.

"Yeah I had one installed after I saw that episode of Family Guy. Now lets go!" Homer and the others ran to the panic room and tried getting in the door but it wouldnt open.

"According to the scanner it says its occupied." Lisa pointed out.

"Oh great. Who knows how long they could be in there." Homer angrily crossed his arms.

Inside the panic room was the dog and the cat, holding each other, scared.

..

...TO BE CONTINUED...

..

__

Sorry for the incredible 3 year long wait. Ive been really busy. But I felt like adding to this and writing SOMETHING. Stay tunedmaybe


End file.
